Dependência
by Natii
Summary: Ela era como outra qualquer uma menina que vivia presa em seus contos de fadas e só procurava o verdadeiro amor, ele era um professor que tentava se livrar de seu maior vicio: ela.CAPITULO CINCO OOOON
1. Ele só pensa nela

**Dependence.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Resumo:**

Ela era o seu vicio, e ele tinha que se livra desse vicio antes que isso o matasse...

-

-

-

Primeiro Capitulo

-

-

Ali estava ele a observando de novo, sim todos os dias era aquilo, ele ficava descontrolado toda a vez era tão jovem, tão bela, ele não entendi o que era aquilo, mais sabia que não poderia viver sem ela, mesmo não a tendo, ela era dele, só dele, aqueles olhos, aquela boca, aquela pele, tudo nela era maravilhosa, era Toda Perfeita, não tinha ou tem defeitos, era assim que ele a vê e sempre a viu, mesmo sabendo que seus deseos secretos são totalmente antiéticos, ele um professor de Literatura, e ela uma simples colegial...

Ele era um professor ele tinha que entender isso, mais não conseguia, tudo o que pensava ela, nela, parecia que tudo o que ela fazia ou dizia ou seus simples movimentos como levantar a mão para perguntar a ele uma coisa que não entendeu da matéria, esses simples movimentos para ele era como se ela estivesse o seduzindo, como se para ela fosse tudo um jogo, um jogo de sedução, ele entendia, que ela não sabia nada sobre seus sentimentos, mais ele não conseguia se controlar era tão meiga tão frágil, sim era assim que ele a via como uma simples sedutora que fazia de tudo para ele perder a cabeça e agarrá-la e amá-la como se fosse a ultima vez que amaria uma mulher em sua vida.

Taisho Sesshoumaru, era um professor formando em Direito, numa ária na qual ele também atuava, mais dava aula como professor de Literatura, fazia isso a alguns anos, antes de se formar como advogada e atuar nas duas Arias para ele dar aula era como um calmante, ele descontava suas raivas e frustrações em cima dos alunos, mais aquelas aulas haviam ficado cada vez mais difíceis para ele, ele gostava muito de dar aula para o primeiro colegial A, a sala de aula de sua musa a pequenina e frágil Uitamara Rin, uma menina de seus quatorze anos, linda e delicada como uma flor, ele lembrava como ontem, quando entrou no primeiro dia de aula numa sétima serie e a viu, ela tinha apenas doze anos mais mesmo como essa simples e pouca idade já o seduziu como se fosse uma prostitua extremamente experiente, mesmo tendo apenas doze anos.

**Flash Back**

_Sesshoumaru era um jovem belo, muito mais que a maioria, de cabelos longos e prateados, da pele bem clara dos olhos dourados penetrantes, do corpo esguio, esbelto e muito bem trabalhado, era um jovem e formado professor de Literatura, estava começando o ano letivo e ele iria dar aula na sétima seria C, pela primeira vez, estava estranhamente animado para aquilo, não sabia o motivo mais estava, Sesshoumaru vestia uma calça social preta com uma blusa social branca, chique, sotisficado e extremamente bonito._

_Ao entrar na aula, ele vê todos os alunos sentados em seus devidos lugares, conversando com amigos entre outras coisas, ao entrar na sala Sesshouamru vÊ algo que chama muito sua atenção uma aluna, pequena, encolhida e escondida na ultima carteira da sala, ele não imaginava quem era, deveria ser uma aula nova, mais era tão... Tão... Tão perfeita, cabelos mais longos que os da maioria das meninas meio ondulados que iam até a sua cintura castanhos claros, mais não chegavam a ser loiros, a pele clara, com os olhos cor de chocolate penetrantes, um corpo que fez Sesshoumaru ficar enrijecido e muito excitado, mais claro que tentou ao Maximo esconder isso, como poderia estar excitado com uma menina de apenas doze anos? Ele não era nenhum pedófilo, mais não consegui evitar._

_- Bom... Bom... Bom dia alunos! Gaguejou Sesshoumaru, uma coisa que ele nunca fazia, mais ele ficava vendo a jovem menina sorri para ele, fazendo ele apenas gaguejar, a menina sorriu meigamente enlouquecendo Sesshoumaru na hora; todas as meninas babavam mais seus olhos iam diretamente para ele._

_Depois dos seu rápida apresentação Sesshoumaru pediu para que todos os meninos e meninas se apresentassem, quando chegou a vez de Rin ele ficou apreensivo._

_- Meu nome é **Uitamara Rin**! Ela fala calmamente sorrindo para ele meio envergonhada pelos olhares estranhos que ele mandava para ela, ele não parava de olhar para ela, a comia com os olhos Rin até medo começou a te, mais com o passar do tempo..._

_'Rin? Hummm Interessante!' Pensa Sesshoumaru com um rápido sorriso maliciosa nos lábios, aquela menina lhe daria muita satisfação, ele tinha certeza disso._

**Fim do Flash Back**

A Aula correu como de costume... Os alunos respondiam as perguntas, falavam, conversavam, entre outras coisas, e claro os tradicionais olhares entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, a menina nesse pequeno espaço de tempo ganhou corpo, os cabelos ficaram maiores e mais lisos com uma franja de lado os olhos mais vivos e sedutores os seios que já eram grandes ficaram ainda maiores a cintura mais fina, bem ganhou umas curvas no qual Sesshoumaru adoraria passar as mãos.

Não era estranho Sesshoumaru dar aula só perto de Rin, para ele, o interessante ela era saber os outros ele nem ligava...

A Aula estava acabando os alunos se retiravam normalmente, mais Rin ficou, Sesshoumaru sem demonstrar estava começando a se preocupar a menina que ele idolatrava estava lá sozinha com ele? E ele todo excitado sem poder fazer nada perante a isso? Sim ele nao estava se agüentando.

Rin como de normal sem malicia se dirigiu até a mesa dele meio envergonhada ela por fim falou.

- Professor Sesshoumaru... - Rin tinha um pouco, bem na verdade MUITA vergonha de falar com o seu professor, sabia muito bem dos olhares dele, mais nunca percebeu que eram apenas para ela.

- Sim... - Ele falando tentando ser frio, mas era difícil ser perto dela.

- Professor desculpa incomodar o senhor... - Rin tinha certa dificuldade ao falar com ele. - Mais eu não...Não estou entendendo direito a sua matéria será que o senhor poderia me explicar melhor da... da Próxima vez? Ela fala com um tanto de dificuldade.

O coração do jovem disparou de medo de desejo de todos os sentimentos juntos, ela queria passar mais tempo com ele, era isso? Não. não podia ser isso... Aquela menina estava virando para um...

- Claro Rin! - Rin era a única pessoa da sala que ele chamava pela primeiro nome ou era Senhorita ou Senhor alguma coisa, mais ela não ela era Rin... Sua Rin.- Por acaso você tem a tarde livre? Ele estava receoso pela resposta.

- Sim Senhor! Ela falou meio envergonhada.

- Posso passar na sua casa e te ensinar se quiser? Sim, Sim, Sim era a resposta e ele esperava muito ansiosa.

- Cla... Claro! Ela falou envergonhada.

'Ela falou Sim?!' Sesshoumaru pensou nervoso, excitado e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

-

-

-

Continua

-

-

-


	2. Ela é doida por ele

- Então... Então o Senhor poderia estar que horas na minha casa? Rin perguntou um pouco assustada, nunca recebeu homem nenhum na sua casa, além de seu irmão, seu pai, seus primos, esses tipos de homens, e agora receber ali, o homem que ela achava o mais lindo do mundo, aquele que lhe assombrava em seus sonhos, sua maior fantasia, seu tudo...

- Humm... - Sesshoumaru ainda tentava processar a informação em sua mente, estava difícil de entender, ela realmente queria se encontrar com ela? Bem aquele era um encontro ou apenas uma reunião entre aula e professor de estudo? Não importava, estaria ali com ela, era isso que importava, estar perto dela, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor, ver seus olhos, seu corpo admirá-la, mesmo sendo de longe...; - Bem acho que as duas seria um bom horário!

- Está ótimo! Ela abre um sorriso grande e alegre, fazendo os olhos de Sesshoumaru brilhassem intensamente, fazendo ele de súbito se levantar fazendo a menina se assustar..., - Aconteceu alguma coisa professor? Ela pergunta assustada.

- Não... Não é nada! Ele falo por fim se sentando novamente na cadeira, pensando como seria ficar uma tarde inteira ao lado dela _'Ótimo_!' Ele pensou sorrindo por fim.

- Então... Até professor! Ela falou sorrindo docemente se dirigindo até a mesa deste, dando um beijo curto e simples em sua bochecha esquerda, Rin sorriu acenou e foi embora, deixando Sesshoumaru atordoado.

O toque dos lábios da garota em seu rosto foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o seu corpo, era delicioso, bem muito mais que delicioso, aquela sensação ele queria sentir por resto da vida _'Amo!_' Ele pensa por fim sem dizer uma única palavra, apenas se levantar, pegar suas coisas e sair daquele pequeno _'inferno'_.

-0-

Rin caminhava para casa com o coração na mão, seus passos lentos e Pesadas mostravam sua insegurança e ansiedade, ele estaria em sua casa em mais ou menos três longas horas, mais como é possível, Rin não sabia o que falar a boca estava seca e dolorida, sim, ela queria muito ver ele, ficar perto dele, ouvir a voz dele, ela o amava sim quem via, pensava simplesmente 'É aquele amor de professor e aluna logo, logo passa!' mais isso durava a mais ou menos um ano e meio ela não conseguia ficar sem pensar nele, sem sonhar com ela, sem olhara para ele e sorri, ela difícil fisicamente e emocionalmente impossível, ele era muito belo, inteligente, educado... Delicioso...

- Não há palavras para descrevê-lo... - Ela murmura com se estivesse pensando alto.

- Quem é perfeito? Uma voz feminina conhecida pergunta atrás de Rin, quando a menina se vira vê uma moça de cabelos cor de fogo bem vivos presos numa Maria Chiquinha alta, olhos verdes intensos e a pele branca, sorrindo divertida para ela, que apenas suspirou com a 'surpresa' de sua amiga.

- Ahhh Sim, sim... - Sorriu divertida para amiga. - Seu grande amor Platônico!! Fala a amiga com um ar sonhador imitando Rin.

**- AYAME!!!** Grita Rin toda corada. - Já disse ele não é meu amor Platônico, é só... Meu Professor!

- É... É...'Seu' professor! Disse Ayame ironicamente, depois abraçando Rin por trás, a menina morena quase cai no chão mais começa a rir junto com Ayame.

- Putz Ayame se não tem gente amiga! Disse Rin se segurando em Ayame para não cair no chão.

- Que, que eu posso fazer? Disse a Ruiva dando os ombros. - Se sabe que você é a luz dos meus dias, minha BEST!!! Disse a outra abraçando Rin como se fosse a última vez que ela ia se abraçar.

- Você também é a dos meus dias! Disse Rin sorrindo abraçada com a amiga.

- Não, Não, Não a Luz dos seus dias é o Sesshoumaru!!! Caçoava Ayama.

- Aiii você me tira do _sérioooo_!! Disse Rin nervosamente, saindo de lá

pisando dura, deixando a amiga rindo sozinha.

- Sua boba eu tava brincando me espera!! Rin, **RINNNN**!!! Grita Ayame

correndo atrás de Rin para ver se alcançá-la.

-0-

Sesshoumaru havia saído da escola e se dirigido para seu apartamento numa das áreas mais chiques de Tokio, estacionou seu conversível no estacionamento e subiu para o décimo primeiro andar, a cobertura, chegou lá suspirou jogou os sapatos num canto qualquer do apartamento e se olhou num grande espelho que tinha lá 'Preciso fazer a barba, tomar um bom banho, pentear meus cabelos, usar uma roupa elegante um perfume gostoso, para impressioná-la ela está 'ta acostumada a me ver de terno, como será que ela vai ficar se me ver com outra roupa?' Ela pensa se olhando no espelho vendo qual a melhor maneira se de aproximar dela, é errado, ele sabia mais precisa possuí-la mesmo que seja penas por um dia só uma vez precisar sentir a pele dela, tocar nos cabelos dela, saber que gosto tem seus lábios.

Sesshoumaru foi libertado de seus pensamentos quando sua caixa postal do telefone estava apitando, ele suspira e clica no botão ouvindo a mensagem.

_'Amor...!'_

_'Amor_? _Ah Não era o que me faltava!!_' Pensa Sesshoumaru nervosamente já

sabendo quem é.

_'Amor da minha vida, voltei de viajem, como você está, estou no meu apartamento me liga quando receber essas mensagem, preciso muito te ver, estou carente do seus toques, eles me fazem muita falta!... Me liga meu amor, te amo, Beijos Kagura!'_

**- Ahh ERA O QUE ME FALTAVAAA!!** Grita Sesshoumaru nervosamente sabendo

que faltava poucas horas para encontrar com sua Rin, tinha que estar impecável, perfeitamente sedutor, queria que aquela menina se sentisse excitada com ele, queria poder mostrar para ela novos mundos, fazer ela sentir novas sensações, sensações gostosas... Bem gostosas para ele pelo menos, ele ria guiá-la por caminhos desconhecidos...

Sesshoumaru se viu no espelho, sim estava impecável... - Vestia uma calça jeans azul escura que realçava seu traseiro, uma camisa branca colada ao corpo que deixava seus músculos quase a mostra, uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima, sim ele estava perfeito, era hoje que aquela menina dos seus sonhos satisfaria todas as fantasias dele.

- Meu amor hoje você vai ser só minha! Ele fala para si mesmo terminando de se olhar no espelho.

**-0-**

- Então daqui uns quinze minutos! Falava Rin animadamente para Kagome, outra 'Best' sua.

_- Ué cuidado hein ele é muito quente!_ Disse Kagome fazendo o mesmo joguinho que Ayame.

- Você também ta tirando com a minha cara Kagome? Pergunta Rin se fingindo de nervosa.

_- Não!_ Ri Kagome.

- Não, não é isso que parece...

_- É que o que Rin?_ Pergunta Kagome com um sorriso jocoso do outro lado da linha.

- Ah Kagome, para! Disse Rin suspirando. – Você não sabe do que você ta falando! Disse a morena.

_- 'Ta Rin sério admite que se tem um __**TOMBO**__ pelo seu professor, 'ta eu admito que ele é muito gostoso, mais você ta caidinha por ele a muito tempo!_ Fala Kagome fazendo sua amiga corar.

- Claro que não Kagome, eu só acho ele bonito! Disse Rin mais envergonhada ainda.

_- Sei, __**SEII**__, não deixa __**o **__**você sabe quem**__ descobrir disso hein Rin!_ Falou Kagome sua voz meiga e risonha divertida com as situações da amiga, mudo drasticamente agora a voz seria e assustada se fez parte.

- Não se preocupe Kagome, ele não vai saber de nada! Fala Rin mais seria que a amiga.

_- Tchau linda!_

- Tchau vida! Nisso as duas desligam ao mesmo tempo, Rin coloca o telefone no gancho.

A bela morena coloca a mão na bochecha esquerda bem ainda doía um pouco mais as marcas daqueles dedos fortes grossos haviam saído, sim antes estava muito pior inchados, dolorido, vermelho, muito pior, uma lagrima solitária sai sobre o rosto da menina, que esconde seu rosto com as mãos impedindo que a visse chorar.

-

-

**Flash Back**

_- Eu juro, juro para você eu não fiz nada!!! A morena se lamentava, chorava e chorava, as lagrimas caiam como se fossem cascatas de seus olhos, um rapaz alto e másculo a puxou pelos cabelos com força arrancando alguns fios nele presentes, ele a puxa e a joga com violência contra a cama e subindo em cima dela a imobilizando._

_- Sua cachorra, mentira, vagabunda! Ele falou com uma cara muito brava de muito poucos amigos, brava, nao irada, sim ele estava irado, a segurou pelos pulsos com força, deixando seu rosto bem proximo do dela. - Vai me pagar sua vagabunda, quando eu terminar aqui vocÊ não vai mais conseguir nem levantar dessa cama._

_- Por favor... - Rin tentou argumentar mais o rapaz rapidamente cobre seus lábios com um beijo violento, nervoso, autoritário, a lingua dele invadiu totalmente a boca de Rin acariciando com força cada centímetro dela, de repente, ela sentiu uma forte dor, ele havia mordido seu lábio inferior._

_- Cale-se! Ele disse dando o tapa mais forte que já tinha dado em alguém na cara dela uma enorme mancha roxa se formou na hora fazendo as lagrimas caírem com mais força, quando o rapaz ia continuar o ato insano a campanhia tocou, Rin suspirou aliviada, ele sorriu ironicamente. - Salva pelo Gongo! Ele disse se levantando e procurando suas calças._

**Fim do Flash Back**

-

-

Quando Rin limpou a única lagrima que caiu de seu rosto ela se dirigiu até a sala de sua casa se olha no espelho, estava com os cabelos soltos e bem penteados, uma mini sai de pregas xadrez, vermelha e preta, uma blusa frente única vermelha, sem maquiagem, mais mesmo assim estava, linda, bem pelo menos ela pensou isso, segundos depois de ela dar um longo suspiro, ela escuto a campanhia tocando, rapidamente corre para ver quem é Sesshoumaru estava parado ali magnífico, estonteante, estupendo, perfeito... Sim como ele sempre foi!... Mas, mas, mas, era diferente.

- Professor... - Ela murmura encantada.

-0-

Sesshoumaru quando viu sua aluna...

-0-

**Continua**

-0-

Notas:

Oii gente, demorei para postar o segundo cap neh? É eu sei, mais estive em provas e muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida e eu tive que resolvê-las, mais voltei para continuar a escrever essa fic eu não abandonei ela, eu amo muito ela... Espero que vocês estejam curtindo ela também...

Esse cap não ficou muito bom, mais o próximo prometo, JURO... bem eu acho

-

-

-

Obrigadas pelos comentários:

**Hinata-Chan:** Eu também não conhecia esse lado dele, bem eu queria que isso realmente acontecesse comigo, dele e da Rin? Bem no próximo cap eu não sei, mais quem sabe mais para frente.

**Debynha-Chan:** Que bom que você gostou da fic :D eu também faria de tudo para trocar de lugar com a Rin com aquele professor tudo de bom não iria prestar, bem a aula só no próximo cap, espero que goste desse cap.

**May – Rin-Chan:** Bem eu gosto quando o Sesshy é um pouco safado huhu eu também AMO de paixão essa casal, eu vou continuar a fic não se preocupe, bem esperar eu não sei, mais para eles ficarem juntos vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Buh-chan:** Quem bom que você gostou da fic isso me deixa imensamente feliz.

**Béh:** Eu também amo esse casal é o meu favorito, sinceramente, amo eles mais que tudo!! Também acho interessante isso de professor e aluna, daria de tudo para trocar de lugar com a Rin, bom espero que mesmo com a demora você goste do cap.

**Ak's-chan:** Desculpa a demora, mais espero que tenha gostado desse ap, que bom que você acha a fic perfeita.

**Raissinha:** Que bom que você ta curtindo, né com um professor desse eu acordaria feliz para ir para a escola, pedaço de mal caminho, o que ira acontecer com eles? Nem eu mesma sei ainda, bem o Sesshy tem de 25 para 26 e a Rin de 14 para 15;

**Kellygoht:** Não sou cruel T.T... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

**Mystical Higurashi:** Obrigada, que bom que você gostou tanto assim da fic, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo.

**Patrícia:** Que bom que você ta amando, bem aqui esta a continuação, não; não eu não desisti!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** Que bom que você gostou isso me deixa imensamente feliz, é o Sesshy ta um pedófilo muito gostosp por sinal, faria de tudo para trocar de lugar com a Rin, que bom que você ta amando, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Gisele:** Que bom que você adorou o cap isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo, igual a ele não existe, mais que tem uns gostosões tem sim,espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

♥


	3. Quem será?

**Flash Back do Capitulo Interior:**

_Sesshoumaru quando viu sua aluna..._

**Fim do Flash Back:**

-

-

Fico estático, até deixou cair às rosas vermelhas que trazia para ela num buquê, a menina estava divina, parecia uma deusa, sua deusa aquela blusinha realçando seus seios de tamanhos médios fazendo Sesshoumaru imaginar coisas um pouco maliciosas sobre eles 'Devem caber direitinho na minha mão!' Pensa Sesshoumaru abobado, aqueles cabelos caindo no seu corpo como se fosse um cascata castanha escura, aquela mini saia que deixava suas coxas um pouco a mostra, que coxas... Sesshoumaru estava com as mãos suadas, suava frio, o coração acelero, a voz falhou, a garganta secou, aquela deusa ali na sua frente e ele sem poder tocá-la, beijá-la, amá-la, ele tinha que telá-la de qualquer jeito, ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto em muitos tempos de vida.

Rin se agachou e recolheu as flores que estavam no chão, pegou elas e cheiro, sorriu docemente e depois as apertou no peito, Sesshoumaru olhou aquela cena e arregalou os olhos dourados 'Não posso ficar excitada aqui!' Ele pensava enquanto via a menina e via as flores que ela _'amassava'_ perante ao peito Sesshoumaru observou aquilo e passou a língua pelos lábios pensando 'Quero trocar de lugar com aquelas flores!' Ela por fim disse:

- São para mim? Ela pergunta com um sorriso doce e os olhos chocolates brilhando intensamente 'Ele nunca me deu flores!' Ela pensa e fica um pouco triste, mais muito feliz por Sesshoumaru trazer flores para ela.

- São sim! Ele falou com um pouco de dificuldade a boca estava muito seca, ele nem lembrava mais porque tinha ido na casa da menina a única coisa que ele pensava era agarrá-la tirar suas roupas ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela.

- Obrigada! Disse Rin com os olhos brilhando intensamente, olhando as rosas, depois as cheirando novamente, Rin deu uma rápida olhando em Sesshoumaru corando violentamente, fica vendo ele com aquela blusa, sim sabia que ele era musculoso, mais não tanto, via aqueles musculoso quase nus a mostra naquela blusa quase transparente, via aquele corpo esguio, aquelas pernas torneadas, e ficou ainda mais corada quando começou a olhar no meio das pernas de Sesshoumaru percebeu que lá tinha um grande tamanho, bem parecia ter a calça deixava ele bem marcado, Rin tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, bem se ele soubesse que ela estava pensando aquelas coisas 'Vai me arrebentar!' Ela pensa além de ser antiético uma aluna ter algo com seu professor, por mais tentador que fosse, era totalmente antiético. - Quer entrar? Ela perguntando tentando quebrar aquele silêncio entra ela e ele.

- Claro! Ela fala engulindo seco, daqui a pouco estaria com ela sozinhos em uma sala pequena, ele nao podia imaginar o que poderia acontecer lá dentro entre eles dois.

**-**

**o.o**

**-**

Em um barzinho no centro de Tókio, bem um lugar confortável de ficar, duas amigas estavam lá sentadas conversando animadamente, uma delas tinha cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis e a pele bem clara, a outra tinha cabelos castanhos olhos igualmente castanhos e a pelo meio amorenada, as duas conversavam e riam animadamente, dava para perceber que eram boas amigas.

- Então ela me disse 'Você também ta tirando com a minha cara Kagome?', ai eu disse que não! Disse Kagome rindo bebendo um pouco do seu suco de laranja.

- Aiii hurhuahuahuahuahuahua!! Ria Sango animadamente. - Ah Rin pensa que não sabemos que ela é doidinha pelo professor Sesshoumaru!

- Ela está com vergonha, mais daqui a pouco ela admite que gosta dele é larga aquele..., Sango parou de falar ao ver algo interessante um rapaz de cabelos brancos compridos e olhos dourados que conversava animadamente com o garçom que o guiou até uma mesa que era na direção delas. - Kagome rápido se abaixa! Kagome não entendeu mais logo percebeu do que se falava e se abaixou rapidamente.

- Meu o que ele 'ta fazendo aqui? Pergunta Kagome nervosamente.

- Não sei, mais parece que ele 'ta te procurando! Fala Sango Kagome ainda se mantinha abaixada para não ser vista. - Se esconde Kagome ele vem vindo para 'cá! Kagome logo esta debaixo da mesa do bar escondida suando frio.

- Oi Sango! Fala o rapaz com um sorriso galanteador.

- Oi Inuyasha! Fala Sango com um pouco de nojo.

- A K-chan está com você? Pergunta Inuyasha com um sorriso galanteador.

- Não e se ela estivesse não te falaria! Ela fala com desdém.

- Eu amo a Kagome, Sango, você tem que acreditar em mim! Ele agora fala sério.

- Ok, Ok, Inuyasha via ver se a Kikyou ainda quer te fazer de cachorrinho particular dela, ahhh se ela não te quiser mais e te soltar, toma cuidado para a carrocinha não te pegar! Ela fala fazendo uma pequena comparação com Inuyasha, Kikyou e a Carrocinha, fazendo o rapaz estreitar os olhos perigosamente.

- Eu ainda vou provar para vocês é para todos que duvidam de mim.

- Vocês todos vão ver eu vou provar que eu amo a Kagome mais que a minha vida! Ele falou seriamente se afastando da mesa.

'Vai embora, vai embora!' Kagome pensava quase chorando.

- Tchau Inuyasha! Falava Sango séria para ela, Sango começou a sussurra para debaixo da mesa, - Kagome vamos arrumar um jeito de te tirar daqui! Fala a amiga séria.

**-**

**OO**

**-**

Rin estava sorrindo docemente para Sesshoumaru mostrando para ele o caminho até aonde eles iriam 'estudar', Rin não conseguia tirar a visão de Sesshoumaru quando ele chegou na casa dela.

Sesshoumaru fingia olhar a casa da menina, mais o que ele olhava mesmo era ela da cabeça aos pés _'Amo muito_!' Ele pensa seriamente.

**-**

**-**

Inuyasha havia saído furioso do restaurante tinha certeza que viu Kagome entrar lá dentro com Sango mais mesmo assim morena amiga de sua amada não quis dizer aonde esta estava.

_'Eu vou provar para todo mundo que eu não tava traindo a Kagome..., Que eu ainda a amo! E vou amar por tudo a minha vida, e além dela, Kagome você não percebe que é o meu raio de luz!''_ Ele pensa seguindo até um estacionamento que tinha lá do lado.

- Kagome, porque você não acredita em mim? Pergunta o rapaz num sussurro quando mudo, quase chorando.

Inuyasha paga o homem do estacionamento e segue até seu carro.

- Você ainda vai voltar para mim Kagome, porque eu sei que você me ama! Ele fala serio – Do mesmo jeito que eu amo você.

**-**

**TT**

**-**

- Eu amo ele Sango! Fala Kagome seriamente.

- Eu sei, mais lembre o que ele fez, ele não te ama! Fala a Amiga tentando fazer Kagome abrir os olhos.

- Eu sei... – Kagome deixava algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.

- Para de chorar K-Chan você já chorou muito por ele! Fala Sango seria para a amiga que sorri e seca as lagrimas.

- Você tem razão Sango-Chan! Sorri Kagome. – Vamos continuar tomando nosso almoço;

- Lembra-se Kagome o tanto que eu sofri com você sabe quem... – Fala Sango tomando um pouco de _Soda_.

- Eu lembro Sango-Chan, mais...

- Mesmo assim você ama ele né? Ela pergunta seriamente para a amiga.

- É eu amo ele...

- Te entendo, eu também amava o _Miroku_

**-**

**TT**

**-**

No metro de Tókio um homem de capa negra pegava um celular igualmente negro de seu bolso e começava a discar rapidamente um números.

'_É bom que aquela vagabunda atenda!'_ Ele pensa nervosamente

**-**

**òó**

**-**

- Então Professor eu não entendo quase nada desse movimento literário!? Ela fala perguntando para ela, apontando numa pagina qualquer do caderno dela que mostrava sobre aquilo que ela tinha uma imensa dúvida.

Ela e Sesshoumaru tinha entrando dentro de casa e estava a a uns quinze minutos estudando na sala de jantar da casa de Rin.

- É muito simples é só você lembrar de..., Ele fala tentando ensinar a ela e nao pensar em dormir com ela, mais cora um pouco quando ia pegr um caneta e ela coloca a mão antes para pegar para ele e as mãos acabam se cruzando, Sesshoumaru sente a pele macia de sua aluna que também sente os dedos firmes de seu professor em sua mão e fica ainda mais nervosa.

- Professor eu... - Rin tentou falar mais Sesshoumaru segurou a mão dela e a levou em seu rosto sentindo a maciez dela.

Rin cora 'Eu não posso sentir nada pro ele, eu não posso fazer nada com ele...!' Ela pensa sentindo ele passar a mão em sua pele com delicadeza, aquele toque dele era tão gostoso, Rin estava corando mais não sabia o que fazer.

- Você é tão perfeita! Ele fala beijando a mão dela delicadamente, a menina leva sua outra mão até o rosto do youkai e acaricia a macia pela dele, os dois coram e se olham nos olhos, coisa que eles não faziam dês que entraram dentro de casa, Rin se levanta e fica lado a lado com Sesshoumaru.

- Professor... - Ela tenta falar uma coisa, mais Sesshoumaru a puxa pela cintura fazendo os dois colarem seus lábios num beijo, ardente mais ou mesmo tempo carinhoso, quente e caloroso, o professor explorava a boca da menina com sua língua, cada cantinho, não queria nunca mais se afastar daquele corpo de mulher quente e gostoso que agora estava em seus braços, Rin deixava o professor explorar sua boca, nunca havia sido beijada com tanta paixão, ela se sentia no céu.

'_Foda-se!'_ Pensaram os dois enamorados ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o beijo cessou, eles se separaram, se olharam nos olhos um do outro, Sesshoumaru estava sentado numa cadeira e Rin que se mantia em pé, sem pensar duas vezes a menina se jogou nos braços de seu professor ficando de joelhos em seu colo e beijando ardentemente como se buscasse isso a muito tempo, Sesshoumaru passava as mãos pelo corpo da adolescente explorando cada lado dele, parou as mãos em seu traseiro e apertou ele com força, deixando-o mais excitado ainda a menina passava as mãos em seus longos cabelos, quando...

**TRIM,TRIM, TRIM** (_N/A: Péssima imitação de telefone!)_

Os dois param é...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Continua**

**-**

**Notas Finas:**

_Sim, Sim, eu demorei no cap passado para postar, mais olha cap um cap novinho saído do formo, espero que vocês tenham gostado dele, eu particularmente até achei que ficou bom, melhor que o outro, olha eu fiz ele hoje correndo, então não esperam muita coisa._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_Obrigadas aos comentários de:_

_-_

_**Ak's Chan:**_Que bom que você ta gostando, eu sei, mais espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

_**Kagome Juju Assis:**_ Olha se eu te falar que eu li seu comentário se acredita? Mais quando eu fui comentar ele não tava mais lá ai eu pensei q era minha impressão, _sorry_ espero q não tenha ficado chateada, eu também adoro esse tipo de relação quem dera acontecesse comigo, TT Eu já li sua fic, bem li esses dias, **ABAFA**, _a-d-o-r-e-i_ pena que eu não curto muito Inu e Kag prefiro escrever do Sesshy e da Rin, mais a sua fic ta perfeita, o Sess é o pedófilo mais gostoso do mundo, a Rin se ela é virgem ou não bem não sei dizer ainda, bem espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.

**Queerjn:** Que bom que você ta adorando a fic, bem eu tenha fantasias de segunda a quinta feira -.- Bem eu queria ser correspondida, a Rin é a mais sortuda, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

_**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**_ Bem eu concordo plenamente com você, um crime muito mais que gostoso xD, que bom que você ta gostando, se eu te falar que eu to indecisa de quem é você acredita? Bem acho que o Sesshy v... Bem esperaremos o decorrer da fic, you soy muy má!! Huahuahuahuahua espero q tenha gostado do cap.

_**Naninhachan:**_ Que bom que a espera valeu a pena, espero que tenha gostado desse cap!

_**Raissinha:**_ Ah não me processa não, não!. Mais olha vi manda o cap três rapidinho, As coisas bem estão indo bem agora, é bem esse cara eu ainda não sei te dizer quem é ele ta indeciso ainda, bem eu ia fazer ele estrupando ela, mais ai ia demorar mais um ano para postar a fic ai eu decidir deixar para outro cap, eu tenho um Sesshoumaru na minha vida, meu amor ♥ meu boyfriend, mais isso também é outros 500.

_**Manu Higurashi:**_ Que bom que você ta adorando a fic, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, bem o cara que esta com a Rin eu ainda não sei te dizer quem é ele, sorry, o que ele vai fazer? Hum... Ainda não sei...Bem eu ainda não estou vendo a historias deles, mais eu vou te contar um segredo eu **AMO** finais felizes então... a Rin é a MAIS sortuda de todas, não demorei viu.

_**Luluferreira7:**_ Que bom que você ta gostando da fic, fico feliz, espero que tenha gostado desse cap também.

_**Buh-Chan:**_ Eu sei que foi cruel, mais olha ai um cap novo saindo do formo, eu sei que eu demorei pacas para postar mais eu também tenho uma vida social que tava muito abalada TT se tem que entender, mais olha fiz esse cap novinho rápido viu? espero que tenha gostado.

_**May – Rin-Chan:**_ So quero informar antes de tudo EU SOU SUA FÃ amo suas fic's, adoro todas elas, de paixão, bem o filho da puta eu ainda não sei te dizer quem é, porque ele ainda não esta decidido, bem esse cap responde as suas outras perguntas, eu também não curti muito o cap passado, ele iria ter uma cena de estrupo, mais eu achei que ficaria muito forte logo por inicio da fic e ainda por cima se eu fosse fazer ia demorar mais meio ano para postar, então resolvi deixa mais para frente, viu não demorei, espero que você goste desse cap.

_**NatKetty:**_ Não, não, não quero te matar de curiosidade, mais olha ai um cap novinho para você, eu também to amando o Sesshy, viu não demorei muito.


	4. Ele voltou?

**Flash back do capitulo anterior**

_deixando-o mais excitado ainda a menina passava as mãos em seus longos cabelos, quando..._

_**TRIM,TRIM, TRIM**__N/A: Péssima imitação de telefone!)_

_Os dois param é..._

**Fim do Flash back.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Quatro capitulo**

No metro de Tókio o rapaz de, sobretudo preto se irritava profundamente.

- Me paga...; Ele sussurrou para que ninguém ouvisse a não ser ele.

-

-

-

**ó.ò**

-

-

-

Rin ouvia o telefone tocar e se fosse ele? Ela tinha que atender mais não conseguia estava ali sendo amada pelo cara que ela sempre amou sentindo as mãos dele passando por todo o seu corpo, sentindo ele sendo apertado e arranhando delicadamente por seu homem... Não, Não podia e nem pode pensar assim o seu professor de literatura não é o seu homem, ele é um professor que agora estava a enlouquecendo passando as mãos por seu corpo, levando-a loucura.

Sesshoumaru também ouvia o telefone tocar, mais não dava a mínima, agora que o que ele mais queria a dois anos se realizou ele não iria desperdiçar a chance de ter sua menininha em seus braços aquela criatura linda que ele ama a muito tempo, e iria conquistá-la ele jurou que ela seria dele, seria a mulher dele, só dele, porque ela era a única que fazia ele sorri, que fazia ele feliz, só ela.

Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos dentro da saia de Rin e tentava a todo custo tirar sua calcinha para poder explorar melhor aquele corpo de mulher que a sua menininha, Rin passava a mão no peito Nu de Sesshoumaru que a muito tempo já tinha arrancado sua camisa, Rin explorava aquele corpo másculo, os músculos dele eram tão desenvolvidos, ele era delicioso, muito gostoso.

O telefone do nada para de tocar, deixando o casal bem mais a vontade.

-

-

-

**huhu**

-

-

-

- Ah mais você vai ver, querida! O homem disse com um sorriso maligno no rosto ligando novamente para a menina.

'Se não atender dessa vez vai se arrepender!'

-

-

-

**ó.ò**

-

-

-

Sesshoumaru tirou a camisa que Rin usava deixando apenas de sai e sutião, ele que já estava só de cuecas a pega no colo e a leva para o sofá da casa da menina ficando por cima dela, dando uma seqüência de beijos entro a boca o pescoço e os seios, dava leves mordidinhas para não deixá-la marcada com seus dentes, Rin estava entorpecida de tanto amor que estava sentindo com o professor e ainda mais agora que o telefone tinha parado de tocar.

Mais quando Sesshoumaru tirou o sutiã dela deixado os seios médios a mostra, lambeu os lábios seu membro ardia dentro de sua cueca que estava bem apertada, levou a mão esquerda ao sei esquerdo e levou a boca para sugar o mamilo da menina, que gemia enlouquecida apertados os cabelos do professor, arranhando suas costas proporcionando ao professor um prazer sem limites, mais Rin acaba despertando dos seus pensamentos quando ouve o telefone tocar novamente _'E se for ele?_' Ela se pergunta assustando empurrando Sesshoumaru que a olhava estranhando, pensou que ela estaria gostando mais ela parou e e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Eu tenho que atender professor! Ela fala com um to muito triste na voz fazendo seu professor perceber o porque ela parou.

- Entendo! Ele disse meio envergonhando vendo como estava quase nu e todo excitado.

Rin antes de sair da um beijo em sua boca para ele perceber que ela estava gostando muito do que eles faziam, um beijo qual e rápido fazendo os dois sorrirem, fazendo Sesshoumaru perceber que ela queria continuar mais não podia 'Só mais um pouquinho você será toda minha meu amor!' Ele fala suspirando de prazer e de amor.

- Moshi Moshi!

- Porque a demora para atender? Ela ouve uma voz grossa pergunta do outro lado da linha.

- Eu estava... - Rin olha Sesshoumaru que sorriu para ela, suspirando a menina diz. - No banho... - Mente.

- Hum... Já estou perto de casa... - Ao dizer isso Rin tremeu quando viu Sesshoumaru sentando no sofá ainda de cuecas 'Ele vai me matar' Ela pensou quando viu o professor sorrindo. - Cla... Claro!

-

-

-

**T.T**

-

-

-

-

Em um lugar da cidade de Tókio.

Sango andava calmamente com uma sacola de compras, ela tinha acabado de sair do shopping e fui para o estacionamento onde seu carro estava estacionado, chegando lá ela pagou a conta, era somente uns três reais.

- O manobrista vai pegar o seu carro! Disse o senhor que cuidava do estacionamento sorrindo, Sango sorriu e disse:

- Não se preocupe eu mesmo vou buscá-lo! Ela falou sorrindo seguindo até o estacionamento, mais parou quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

- Não, deixa bela senhorita, eu buscarei seu carro! Disse o manobrista.

- Não se preocupe... - Sango se vira e vê uma pessoa conhecida.

- Sango? Ele pergunta sentindo a face queimar e o coração bater freneticamente.

- Miroku... Ela de calma e feliz torna a ter uma expressão séria e fria.

-

-

-

Continua..

-

-

-

**Notas finas:** Não. não eu não abandonei a fic!!... Apenas to sem inspiração, mais agora ela ta quase voltando e resolvi dar esse cap de gostinho!

perdão para todas as pessoas que lêem a fic e obrigada por estarem acompanhado ela!

_-_

_-_

_-_

Obrigada aos comentários de...:

**Kagome Juju Assis, Manu Higurashi, Cris, May Malfoy Snape, Raissinha, naninhachan, Sah Rebelde, Natketty, buh-chan.**

Meninas eu peço perdão eu sei que é péssimo quando não respondemos os reviews, péssimo e uma puta falta de consideração com nós leitoras, mais estou REALMENTE sem tempo por isso só postei o que cap hoje! Desculpe mesmo.


	5. Rejeição Humilhação Dor

**N/a:**

**A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC ANTES DE COMEÇAR O CAPITULO CINCO EU QUERIA PEDIR DESCULPA DE FICAR QUASE UM ANO SEM POSTAR. MAIS AGORA EU VOLTEI COM TODA A BOLA.**

_**CARLINHA HIGURASHI**_** amiga aqui está o capitulo dedicado a você. Bem eu devia um capitulo a você não?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Flash Back do capitulo anterior.**

_Sango andava calmamente com uma sacola de compras, ela tinha acabado de sair do shopping e fui para o estacionamento onde seu carro estava estacionado, chegando lá ela pagou a conta, era somente uns três reais._

_- O manobrista vai pegar o seu carro! Disse o senhor que cuidava do estacionamento sorrindo, Sango sorriu e disse:_

_- Não se preocupe eu mesmo vou buscá-lo! Ela falou sorrindo seguindo até o estacionamento, mais parou quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela._

_- Não, deixa bela senhorita, eu buscarei seu carro! Disse o manobrista._

_- Não se preocupe... - Sango se vira e vê uma pessoa conhecida._

_- Sango? Ele pergunta sentindo a face queimar e o coração bater freneticamente._

_- Miroku... Ela de calma e feliz torna a ter uma expressão séria e fria._

**Fim do Flash Back.**

-

-

-

Quinto capitulo.

- Quanto tempo, hein? Disse o Rapaz moreno disse chegando perto de Sango, indicando que queria abraçá-la, o que obviamente não teve tempo a morena logo deu passos para trás indicando que não queria ser abraçada.

- É muito tempo, bem que poderia ter sido mais né? Ela fala com um tom extremamente sarcástico olhando para ele como se ele fosse um verme fazendo gestos com a mão que indicava que aquela situação era uma total futilidade.

- Você... Ainda... Tem raiva de mim? Ele pergunta meio gaguejando, com uma bela expressão de que não gostava do jeito que a morena agia nem em suas palavras e seus atos tão cruéis e amargos.

- Não, eu realmente ainda amo você e ainda quero me casar com você e ter lindos e muitos filhos! Ela da um lindo sorriso de orelha a orelha, seus olhos esverdeadas brilhavam intensamente, estava com uma linda expressão feliz e amável.

- Sério? Ele pergunta indo até ela com a mesma expressão de felicidade segurando as duas mãos dela junto com as dela e olhando diretamente em seus olhos, indo com o corpo para frente indicando que queria beijá-la, antes disse ela tira as mãos das dele ainda sorrindo pega uma taça de vinho que bebia levou um pouco aos lábios e disse simplesmente.

**- Não!** Sango derruba toda a taça em cima de Miroku fazendo todos do bar olharem pare eles e darem discretas risadas, ela bufa e sai de nariz em pé do restaurante enquanto a liquido vermelho ainda pingava na cabeça do moreno sujando seus cabelos seu rosto e sua camiseta branca deixando ele com uma cara abobada.

-

-

-

- Você esta chegando? Rin ainda tinha o telefone ao ouvido, sua mão tremia levemente, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, e suava frio.

_- Sim, daqui quinze muitos devo chegar ai!_ Ele fala sorrindo maldosamente do outro lado da linha. _– Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa estou louco pra ver você _minha querida

- Há é? Ela pergunta cada vez mais nervosa olhando para Sesshoumaru que ainda estava sentando no sofá lia distraidamente uma revista de moda que estava jogada pelo chão da casa, ela via que ele ainda estava apenas com a boxer, sim, ele era lindo demais, mais ele tinha que ir embora e rápido se não, bem ela não queria pensar nas conseqüências que ela teria que agüentar se _ele_ visse Sesshoumaru ainda assim.

_- Sim, muitas saudades!_ Ele fala com uma voz um tanto sarcástica. – _Estarei chegando, espero você me receber minha linda!_ Ele desligando o telefone sem ouvir a resposta dela, deixando Rin tremula e assustada, olhava o telefone e Sesshoumaru varias vezes, sabia muito bem o que deveria fazer.

Rin viu que seu professor ainda estava lá. Lendo distraidamente, pegou suas roupas e se vestiu rapidamente, estava com vergonha de estar naquelas condições com um homem em sua sala e outro chegando naquele mesmo local, era estranho nunca havia sentindo coisas assim, tinha medo, seu professor era um homem lindo e atraente o que olharia para uma menina de quatorze anos?

Suspirou pesadamente, fazendo Sesshoumaru largar a revista e olhá-la viu que ela estava vestida e seu enorme sorriso murchou e sua expressão ficou seria ele percebeu que estava na hora de ir.

"_Ah Sesshoumaru, uma das poucas vezes na vida você foi um idiota e essa é a maior dessa, nunca uma menininha iria dormir com você, por mais que você queria, seu pedófilo!"_ Um sorriso que mesclava tristeza e sarcasmos surgiu em seus lábios enquanto colocava sua camisa e iria embora não queria passar por aquela vergonha.

- Professor eu... ! Ela realmente queria falar alguma coisa mais não sabia nada de seus lábios alem de vários sussurros mudos.

- Eu entendo, na sala de aula lhe explico sua duvida! Ele disse terminando de se arrumar e indo de passos rápidos até a porta da casa da menina a abrindo e saindo, antes disso sente uma mão em seu ombro esquerdo e se vira viu Rin com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Obrigada, pela tarde maravilhosa! Ela sorriu dando um rápido selinho em seus lábios deixando Sesshoumaru alarmando com os olhos dourados arregalados, Rin fechou a porta com os dedos os lábios deixando Sesshoumaru besta do lado de fora da porta.

"_Aiii Professor...!"_ Rin pensa com os dedos em cima de seus lábios do lado de dentro da casa.

"_Aiii Rin...!"_ Pensa Sesshoumaru com os dedos em cima dos lábios do lado de fora da casa.

-

-

-

Kagome andava pelas ruas de Tókio sozinha, tinha saído para almoçar com sua amiga e voltará sozinha, estava com um pouco de medo, o céu estava ficando escuro parecia que iria chover, um tempo estranho havia mudado do nada, antes estava claro com poucas nuvens, agora a impressão que em qualquer minuto cairá pingos e mais pingos de chuva.

- Mias que... Droga! Fala Kagome vendo que já estava caindo alguns pingos, estava um pouco longe de sua casa, seria horrível ter que andar na chuva, não tinha dinheiro para pegar um ônibus então era apenas andando que chegaria em sua casa.

Kagome começou a andar com passos mais rápidos, não queria se molhar, acabara de sair de uma gripe e não queria ficar doente novamente, perder mais dias de aula, e seu avo inventar doenças mirabolantes para ela.

Uma Mercedes azul, linda, modelo novo, parou ao lado de Kagome, ela sabia muito bem de quem era o carro, mais do mesmo jeito resolveu ignorar, continuou andando na calçada enquanto o carro a seguida vagarosamente, os vidros escuros não deixavam Kagome ver quem era que estava dentro, mais ela sabia muito bem quem era, então Resolveu ignorar e seguir em frente.

- Carona? A voz sensual disse vinda do carro, abaixou um pouco o vidro deixando apenas o rosto de fora, Kagome já esperava isso, então nem se deu ao luxo de responder. – K-Chan não faça isso! Ele disse irritado continuando a seguir ela, e ela sem nem olhá-lo andando normalmente. – Não me deixe falando sozinho! Inuyasha não gostava de ser ignorado.

- Não, Inuyasha, eu **não** quero carona! Ela disse simplesmente deixando uma única lagrima cair de seu rosto, supostamente escondido pela chuva que caia fortemente.

- Qual é Kagome? Esta chovendo você vai ficar doente! Ele insiste que ela entre no carro, Kagome sentia suas pernas doendo, era melhor aceitar e ir com ele, deu um longo suspiro e parou de andar.

- Está bem! Ela disse simplesmente fechando a cara e entrando dentro do carro ao lado de Inuyasha colocou o cinto e foram.

O Sorriso do meio youkai aumente consideravelmente, estava feliz tendo ela ao seu lado como deveria ser.

- Podemos conversar? Ele pergunta carinhosamente olhando para ela sorrindo.

-

-

-

Chegara em casa antes da tempestade Sesshoumaru suspirava cansada, estava pegando o elevador para subir até a sua cobertura e mergulha num bom banho de banheiro e mofar la dentro, queria esquecer aquele dia, esquecer completamente.

"_A quem está enganando Sesshoumaru, você não quer esquecer!"_ Ele pensa sorrindo fracamente, abrindo a carteira e vendo uma foto de Rin que ele tinha guardada, uma que ele achou na escola. Ela estava _tão linda_.

Mais ele precisava esquecer daquele dia, estava na cara que Rin não queria nada com ele, ela só queria _experimentar_, e depois ficou com medo, é deveria ser isso.

Sesshoumaru sorriu vendo no espelho o que se tornara, ele sempre tão forte, tão frio, tão insensível, tão homem, agora com pensamentos maliciosos com uma menina de quatorze anos, que não sabia nada da vida, no qual o corpo de mulher ainda tomava formas, uma menina com jeitinho infantil... Ele não entendia sempre tão frio agora tão derretido, tinha que mudar tinha que tirá-la de seus pensamentos estava claro que ele tinha que fazer isso.

Respirou fundo, e abriu a porta de seu apartamento, estava cansada o dia foi _exaustivo_ _demais_, seu apartamento era bem confortável, confortável demais, cobertura, piscina, churrasqueira, quatro suítes, sim era bom demais, e não era o salário miserável de professor que fazia ele ter tudo isso e sim os casos de advocacia que ele pegava em seus tempos livres.

- Ola, querido! Uma voz sensual disse nas sombras do apartamento de Sesshoumaru, ele suspirou e acedeu as luzes já imaginando quem seria, a viu lá... Vestia um vestido vermelho extremamente curto e decotado deixando os seios grandes, que mostravam na cara ser silicone pelos tamanhos excessivos deles, deixava também as enormes pernas pra fora, usava uma bota preta de cano alto e os cabelos soltos, com um batom exageradamente vermelho, segurava uma garrafa de vinho tinto na mãe esquerda e duas taças na direita.

- Vá embora, eu tive um dia muito cheio! Ele diz se virando de costas para a sensual mulher, trancava a porta, se perguntando porque Kagura usava um perfume tão doce e tão exagerado, era extremamente ruim, ele acostumado ao cheiro natural de Rin, agora tinha que sentir aquele perfume totalmente exagerado e forte.

- Ahhhh Sess, pensei que estava afim! Ela dizia abraçando ele por trás se esfregando em seu corpo, lambendo sua orelha.

- Kagura já disse que **não **quero agora! Ele diz rude.

- Não entendi! Ela fala com a voz mansa quase chorando.

- Não quero transar com você, entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? Continua sendo rude com ela, os olhos de Kagura se arregalam e a boca abre, ela pensou que tanto tempo viajando pela Europa faria o _**noivo**_ ter um pouco de saudades dela.

- Mais Sess...

- Não me chama assim! Ele fala cortando ela logo, mais sem sair da esfregação que ela estava fazendo no corpo dele.

- Porque? Agora ela pergunta lambendo o pescoço dele, e sua orelha, pontos no qual ela sabia que ele tinha bastante excitação, e isso com certeza que isso faria ele cair novamente em seus pés e se deliciar com seu corpo. Certeza.

Sesshoumaru sabia que Kagura tinha lá sua sedução, e ele estavam afim **bem** antes dela aparecer, queria mesmo era ficar com Rin, talvez ficar Kagura, melhorasse um pouco o seu ego, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa que melhoraria ele seria ouvir um 'Eu te Amo' saindo dos lábios de sua Rin.

Realmente Kagura não era de se jogar fora, mais ele não gostava daquela beleza exagerada e sim daquela beleza doce e meiga como a de Rin. Mais ele era um homem, tinha necessidade de um homem, e fazia um certo tempo que ele já não **dormia** com alguma mulher.

Sesshoumaru se decide qual seria o mal em passar uma noite com Kagura, ele sairia da sua abstinência, dormiria com uma mulher sensual, se sentira homem novamente, e esqueci a tristeza do fora que levara de Rin, ele se vira, abraça a outra e chupa seu pescoço, indicando muito bem o que ele queria naquele momento.

- Há Sess você realmente sabe como enlouquecer uma mulher! Ele nada disse apenas abriu o zíper do vestido dela e foi andando juntos até o sofá na qual ela caminhou em cima dela, com os lábios de tão descendo por seu pescoço e seios, já devidamente expostos pela falta de suas roupas intimas.

Realmente seria uma noite bem agitada...

-

-

-

Rin estava em seu quarto novamente, nua e esparramada em cima da cama, a porta trancando, ouvia os gritos que vinham da porta de fora de seu quarto, _Morrer_ era a única palavra que vinha em sua mente. Sim morrer era o que ela queria que acontecesse nesse momento. Apenas isso. Derramava em grossas lagrimas, sentia o corpo inteiro ardendo, as bochechas avermelhadas e doloridas, os braços arranhados violentamente, marcas de fivelas de cintos por suas coxas, pernas e em sua barriga o corpo dolorido cortes pela estenção da cabeça do rosto e pescoço o sangue escorrendo pelo travesseiro nada profundo demais, mais o sangue escorria e era bastante, as pernas bambas, o coração batendo rápido, suava frio, mesmo estando com muito calor.

E ela que Pensava que seria um dia perfeito... Bem pelo contrario, o único pensamentos em sua mente era que ela queria Morrer.

Rin levantou-se, abriu a primeira gaveta de seu criado mudo e retira uma foto de lá dentro, era uma foto tirada de seu professor Sesshoumaru, num momento qualquer no Recreio quando ele não estava vendo, ou fingia não ver.

Rin de um leve beijo em cima da foto e acariciou delicadamente com os dedos; "Lindo!" Ele era Lindo demais e todos sabiam disso Rin ficava emocionada só em vê-lo. Queria poder ter terminado com ele o que começou de tarde, mais infelizmente ela, ainda, queria viver. Então resolveu terminar com aquilo antes que se desce mal.

Abraçou a foto com carinho. Sonhar faz bem!

-

-

-

Era mais um dia. O céu estava claro, os pássaros cantavam, sem nenhuma nuvem, sem estava um belo dia, muito calmo por sinal. Rin como de costume estava sentada em sua cadeira conversando com suas amigas no colégio. Haru e Hari duas irmãs gemas que Rin amava demais, contava com detalhes como tinha sido a tarde de ontem. As meninas sorriam e diziam coisas como "_como você é sortuda!_" "_Ta na cara que ele sempre gostou mais de você!_" "_Só ver como ele te olha, como ele te ensina!_" Comentários que deixaram Rin feliz. Sorriu docemente.

Começou a sorrir a lembrar mais da tarde de ontem e _esquecer_ a noite de ontem.

Contara também o que tinha acontecido a noite, suas amigas ficaram chocadas, mais diziam que já esperavam por isso, sabiam como ele era, e isso era de se esperar, o sorriso de Rin murchou e algumas lagrimas caíram de seus olhos, poucas, mais grossas e significativas.

- Não chora amiga! Hari disse enxugando as lagrimas com as mãos.

- É um dia essas coisas vão mudar! Disse Haru firmemente, mesmo acreditando que isso seria difícil.

- Vai sim amiga, cada um tem o que merece e um dia ele vai receber o que merece! Disse Hari novamente ainda mais firme que a irmã.

- Obrigada amigas! Ela sorri fracamente com algumas lagrimas ainda caindo por seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- De nada! Disseram as duas juntas sorrindo.

Os comentários das amigas alegraram Rin, fazendo ela sorrir, era bom ouvir que sua vida um dia mudaria, que ela finalmente seria feliz.

- Em silencio! Disse Sesshoumaru ao por os pés na sala de aula todos tomaram seus devidos lugares e se sentaram. Rin limpou o rosto com as mãos e tentou disfarçar, não era a primeira vez que chorava na sala de aula e não queria que **seu** professor vise ela chorando. Seria horrível ele poderia pensar que era algo com ele.

Uma coisa que não passada despercebido por Sesshoumaru viu o rosto da menina marcados por lagrimas, viu ela as limpando com a mão. Ela chorava de novo. E ele sabia que não era a primeira vez.

"_Por minha causa?!"_ Aquele era o pior pensamentos que Sesshoumaru conseguia ter naquele momento sentiu as pernas falharam, se não fosse tão orgulhoso provavelmente estaria no chão agora.

Foi ate a mesa dela em passos rápidos, viu as lagrimas diminuírem e ela olhar para ele com aquela cara que fazia ele delirar de paixão. Mais tinha que ser forte. Ele prometera.

Rin deu um leve sorriso quando Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, mais instantenamente seu sorriso murchou quando viu uma mancha no pescoço dele, vermelha e grande, varias manchas por sinal, nas quais estavam na cara que estavam com maquiagem para passarem despercebidas, o que não foi o caso de Rin ela abriu a boca num sinal de indignação, as lagrimas caíram novamente mais agora foi apenas uma, grossa, maior que as outras, a única lagrimas, ela fecha os olhos impedindo as outras de caírem.

"Quantos chupões professor, parece que a noite foi boa!" Ela pensa com raiva, olhando para ele como se ele fosse um nada em sua frente.

- Algum problema Srta. Uitamara? Era a primeira vez que ele usava o sobrenome dela.

- Nenhum problema, Professor Taisho! Era a primeira vez que ela usava o sobrenome dele.

-

-

-

CONTINUA

-

-

-

N/a:

-

-

**GENTE PERDÃOOOOOOOO. PERDÃO. PERDÃO NOVAMENTE desculpa PELA DEMORA e pleo PESSIMO CAPITULO.**

Não quero me justificar, estava sem idéias, sem tempo e com muita preguiça para continuar essa fic. E eu passei um tempo sem curtir mais Inuyasha ai minha paixão foi para outra coisa. E deu no que deu **MAIS AGORA EU VOLTEI COM FORÇA TOTAL** e CHEIIIIIIA de idéias para essa Fic espero que vocês gostem!!

**Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Novamente!**

-

-

Para começar a agradecer. Quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic em seus ALERTS.

**Individual do Mal; Jayuki; Mah-Sama; NatKetty; Naninhachan;** obrigada a todas que colocaram minha fic em seus ALERTS espero que esse capitulo agrade vocês. E a minha volta também.

Também quero agradecer a quem colocou a fic em seus FAVORITOS.

**Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Perdão. Novamente!**

-

-

**Debynha-Chan; Elantriel; Emi Sakura. Hiwatari Satiko. Hortelah; Individual do Mal** (obrigada novamente)**; Ryoko Hitsugava; Shinobu Matsuda; Thaty Luna-Chan; Buh-Chan; Hika456; Naninhachan** (obrigada novamente); **Pámela César**. Obrigada a todas vocês que deixaram minha fic nos seus favoritos. Isso significa muito para mim.

E claro, por ultimo mais **NÃO** menos importante. Obrigada as reviews.

**Cássia Chan:** Se eu demorei tanto para postar o capitulo quatro imagina o que você pensa de mim depois do capitulo cinco... Eu NÃO abandonei a fic. Não se preocupe com isso. Ahhh obrigada por ser minha leitora. Espero que volte a ser depois dessa infernal demora. É eu corte a cena do _possível_ Hentai. Onigumo? Não sei não hein... Obrigada.

**Raissinha:** Não não estou de brincadeira. Huahuahuaua. Desculpe pela demora espero que volte a ler esse capitulo.

**Mano Higurashi:** Nem eu decidi quem vai ser no telefone ainda. Hhuahuahuaha. É ainda fica atrapalhando Sesshy/Rin ♥ - Não sei da aonde eles se conhecem cara de má Demorar bem quase um ano. Espero que você me perdoe.

**Sah Rebelde:** Não sei no que vai dar isso. Demorei muito para postar o cap 5? Não não imaginaaaa...que bom que você gostou do cap MENOS a parte do telefone huahuahuhua... beijos.

**KellyGoth:**Espero não ter demorando muito pra postar vozes do alem NÃO IMAGINA DEMOROU NADA!!" Bem tossi aqui esta o capitulo 5 espero que você goste. Merece mesmo. Eu que não merece que você leia minha fic. chora Obrigada.

**NatKetty:** (Obrigada Novamente!) Orra se você queria ser a Rin IMAGINE EU... Bem eu parei mais VOLTEI com tudo. Demorei demais para postar. Desculpe.

**Individual do Mal:** (Obrigada novamente!) huahuauhahuahua Sabe é? Ah obrigada por ler a minha fic eu não mereço. Mesmo assim obrigada. Ah mais obrigada por poder enviar um recado agora.

**-**

**Carlinha Higurashi: AMIIIIIIIIIIGAAA A MINHA VOLTA É GRAÇAS A VOCE!!!! LOVE TE ♥**

**-**

**Kaoru Oneil: **Obrigada por ter achado a idéia boa e par também. Me desculpe pelos erros. Sinceramente eu reviso o capítulos mais sempre tem coisas que acabam 'escapando' de nós como eu não tenho beta ai fica mais difícil. Desculpe mesmo. Obrigada por me avisar ficarei mais atenta da próxima vez. Não você não se meteu eu que agradeço por me avisar dos erros. Eles realmente enfraquecem as fic's. Mais você é escritora deve saber como é difícil ler e reler a fic procurando erros e não achar ou pior que é trabalhar sem uma beta. Muito obrigada mesmo assim.

**May Malfoy Snape: EU SOU SUA FÃ CARAAAA!** Amooo suas fic's de Inu e mais ainda as de H**ARRY POTTER**... cara você é **DEMAIS** – Ahhh Tudo bem... Depois de quase um ano sem postar... Eu ainda não sei quem eh esse cara – e sim eu fiz de propósito mesmo huhu sou **MUITO** má... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.. o cap ficou curto mesmo. Mais espero que esse esteja melhor.. esse esta beeeem mais comprido o outro so escrevi duas folhas e esse eu escrevi sei la umas cinco, seis eu sei não é nada... MAIS comparado ao cap passado. Porque eu te deixei triste/

**Pámela César:** (Obrigada Novamente) Continue... Leitora recente -- Quem é, é segredo! Huahuahuahuahuahuahu... desculpe a demora.

-

-

-

-

-

**OBRIGADA NOVAMENTE E PERDÃO DE NOVO.**


End file.
